In the cathodic protection of ferrous structures, especially pipelines, the use of a mixture of alkali bentonite, gypsum and sodium sulfate as a backfill for underground magnesium-base anodes is well known, the particulars of which are shown in the patents listed below. It is noted that among the teachings in the patents it is taught that "alkali bentonite" is the operable form of bentonite, but that "alkaline earth bentonite" is inoperable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,479 discloses a magnesium-base alloy on a Mg-Al alloy core, buried in a backfill of bentonite-gypsum mixture, for galvanic protection of a ferrous metal pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,087 discloses a backfill consisting of naturally-occurring "bentonite" in admixture with gypsum and a water-soluble metal salt, such as sodium sulfate. The operable bentonite is said to be "alkali bentonite" in contradistinction to "alkaline earth bentonite" which is said to be inoperable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,665 discloses a gypsum-bentonite-sodium sulfate backfill such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,087 above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,361 discloses a gypsum-bentonite-sodium sulfate backfill such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,087 above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,855 discloses a backfill of gypsum-bentonite-sodium sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,214 discloses a backfill comprising a major proportion of magnesium sulfite and a minor proportion of "sodium-type" bentonite (montmorillonite).
A reference for mineralogical information about bentonite clays, and other clays of the montmorillonite type, is "Applied Clay Mineralogy" by Ralph E. Grim, published by McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., New York, 1962.
As used in this application the term "bentonite" is used in referring to minerals which are largely composed of montmorrillonite clays such as are mined as alterations of volcanic ash, and the like. Alkali metal bentonites (e.g., sodium bentonite) are known to swell upon addition of water, and to contract or de-swell upon removal of water, in contradistinction to alkaline earth metal bentonites (e.g., calcium bentonite) which undergo little, if any, such swelling or de-swelling.